An on-demand printing method forms a conductive pattern, a conductive bump, an insulating resin layer, etc. on a substrate such as a ceramic substrate, a resin substrate, or a semiconductor substrate. In the on-demand printing method, for example, a desired printed figure is formed on the substrate by applying ink from an inkjet head or a dispenser. Since the on-demand printing method performs printing without using a printing plate, the applied position of ink can be changed easily.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-131156 describes a method for correcting applied positions of ink to be applied onto a substrate by an inkjet printing method. In this method, as illustrated in FIG. 10, a substrate 103 is virtually divided into areas 106 on the basis of measuring points (corners C) provided on the substrate 103, and the deviation amount is found by measuring the positions of the divided areas 106 to correct original applied positions.